


want you here tonight (holding on to me so tight)

by x_vellichor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Liam needs help, M/M, also because they deserved to be together and that's that on that!, because even though it's after christmas i'm still in the christmas spirit oops, like seriously, short but sweet, this is fluff fluff and more fluff, unapologetic fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_vellichor/pseuds/x_vellichor
Summary: “You okay?” Theo asks, brow furrowed.Liam just grins, looking up at him affectionately. “It looks like I fell for you…again.”(Or: the one where Theo and Liam go ice skating.)





	want you here tonight (holding on to me so tight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckthiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthiam/gifts).



> For fuckthiam- thank you for having a lovely tumblr account that never fails to brighten up my day (especially your incorrect Thiam quotes). Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> This is based on a series of brief imagines from their account, so go check them out! 
> 
> Title from All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey :)

 Ice skating had been Liam’s idea, but right now he really can’t remember why.

 

He hasn’t strapped on a pair of skates since he was nine, and it shows; he’s clutching the wall in a valiant effort to stay upright, and Theo is next to him, prepared to catch him in case he lets go of the wall and falls. He’s trying (and failing) not to smile, and Liam scowls.

 

Theo grins even wider, gliding easily next to him. “You’d think the whole werewolf thing would give you better balance.”

 

“Of course you’re good at skating,” Liam grumbles, still clinging tightly to the wall. “You’re good at everything.”

 

“Liam, let me help you,” Theo coaxes, holding out his hands. “If you stay on the wall, you’ll never learn.”

 

“I also won’t fall if I stay here, which is the whole point!” Liam retorts, but he reluctantly releases the wall and transfers his death grip to Theo’s hands.

 

“Ow! Not so hard!”

 

“Sorry,” Liam says sheepishly, relaxing his hold a little.

 

“Alright, you’re gonna start by putting one foot in front of the other—don’t look at me like that, I’m serious—now glide, glide, push a little harder—there you go, that was better!” Over the course of a half hour, Theo coaches Liam, building up his skills and self-confidence for one final test—

 

“Okay, Liam, I’m gonna let go now.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“You can do it, babe,” Theo insists, prying Liam’s fingers off his arms. “It’s exactly what you were just doing, except without holding on. I’ll be right here, I promise. I’ll do it _with_ you.” It’s an intentional echo of what Liam said to Theo that day in the elevator as they prepared to fight the Ghost Riders—“I’ll fight _with_ you”—and it’s a reminder of the trust they’ve slowly, carefully cultivated and built between them.

 

Liam remembers, and looks up at Theo. His face is solemn, and his eyes are serious, no hint of a tease or a taunt.

 

Liam trusts, and he lets go.

 

He stands on his own two feet and takes a step toward Theo, then another and another.

 

“I’m actually doing it!” Liam exclaims, eyes wide with delight and excitement. After all they’ve been through, seeing that childlike, innocent happiness on Liam’s face is the best present Theo could have hoped for this holiday season. He’s so grateful—he still doesn’t think he deserves this, sometimes—for Liam, and for forgiveness and second chances. His heart swells, and he thinks it must be close to bursting with the force of his love for Liam.

 

In classic Theo fashion, he disguises his sappy reaction with a, “Told you you'd be able to do it, you dummy,” and a roll of his eyes, but the effect is ruined by the proud, joyful grin he can’t wipe off his face.

 

Liam stares, appreciating that smile; it’s rare that Theo allows himself one so genuine and unguarded. He’s going to enjoy it while he can, dammit. And fuck, he wants to kiss Theo so _badly_. He doesn’t even give his body a command; his legs move of their own accord, propelling him toward Theo and his gorgeous pink lips, all turned up at the corners.

 

Liam’s distracted, and so it’s easy for him to miss a divot in the ice. His blade catches in it, and he stumbles, pitching forward. Theo lunges forward, steadying him and wrapping him in the crook of his arm, preventing him from tumbling clumsily to the cold, unforgiving ground.

 

“You okay?” Theo asks, brow furrowed.

 

Liam just grins, looking up at him affectionately. “It looks like I fell for you…again.”

 

Theo groans—he’s no stranger to Liam’s bad puns. “That was bad, even for you.”

 

Liam shrugs, thoroughly unapologetic. “But you still love me.”

 

Theo can’t help it; his lips curve up at the edges, entirely of their own accord. It’s oddly gentle, a smile he reserves only for Liam, although neither of them know it yet. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
